


Lost

by deathisaparty (crystalemerson)



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Mental Estate, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemerson/pseuds/deathisaparty
Summary: A oneshot about the mental estate. Positive ending.Enjoy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly drafted. Nothing more will come of this. You get no sequel and no backstory, sorry.
> 
> But. There will be an in-depth fic about the mental estate (because it is interesting to write about) eventually going up on crystalemerson. I've written a lot of it, but I'd like to get it all written before I post it. Unless you guys want it now, then tell me, and I'll put up what I've got.

He had not seen the sky for years. No matter where he was taken, he never saw outside. And they didn't take him anywhere anymore. They just kept him here, alone in his white cell, with his body confined to a straitjacket.

It was a boring life. He constantly repeated the phrase, "I am Remington Leith and my brothers are Emerson and Sebastian," to himself, but he didn't know what it meant anymore. The words had lost all their meaning.

For hours he would stare vacantly at the walls of his white prison. They left him alone. He couldn't care less what happened to him. He didn't exist.

But he missed the sky. He missed how it was always there. How anyone could look up and view the same sky, vast and unending, spanning as far as the eye could see. While most of his memories had been gradually lost, the memory of the sky stood out clearly even after all this time.

He wished it was more than just a memory.

Months passed. Nothing happened, He sometimes yelled, sometimes cried, but mostly stared blankly at walls. He did not exist.

But one day, one of his wall pannels, disappeared, swinging back to reveal perhaps a dozen or so soldiers. They ran at him, braced for a reaction, but there was none. He was empty. One guard took either arm, and he was dragged out of the cell, his body crashing and scraping against the floor, but he made no effort to move. He just let it happen. He did not exist.

They took he to a small room, and when he was inside, they began to tug at the tight straps confining his weak body to the jacket. The stiff fabric fell away from his arms, and he was confused. What were they doing?

The soldiers stepped away from him, looking for a reaction. Slowly, he stretched, trying to loosen the knots in his muscles. He threw a mildly questioning glance at them, furrowing his brow. The soldiers were silent as they took his arms, gentler this time, and led him back out into the maze.

Shortly, he was pushed backwards into another room, and left alone. He turned around cautiously, and jumped in surprise. There was another door on the opposite wall, with a window in it! He ran up to it and gazed out at the sky, closer to feeling a positive emotion that he had been in years. He could finally see the sky.

He vaguely registered the door opening behind him, but he did not turn to see who it was. He wanted to stare at the sky for as long as he possibly could. He heard a soft voice.  
"Remington?"  
Something clicked in his brain. He knew that word. What did it mean?

"I am Remington Leith and my brothers are Emerson and Sebastian," he said, turning around to finally face a man roughly his height, with messy dark hair to his shoulders. Considering, he added, "Who are you?"

Something registered in the new man's face.  
"You don't remember me?" the raven-haired man whispered brokenly. Suddenly, the door opened and another person was pushed in. The new person had long, slightly greasy curls, and was the same height as the people already in the room.

He took one look at the blankness on Remington's face, and the confusion and hurt on the dark-haired man's, and seemed to understand, nodding sadly as if he had expected something of this nature to occur. He walked and wordlessly hugged the dark-haired man. 

When he was done, he approached Remington.  
"I am Remington Leith and my brothers are Emerson and Sebastian," he said again. The newest person wrapped him in a sweet embrace.  
"I am Emerson," he said, "and that is Sebastian."  
"O-Oh. Okay." He looked a bit forlorn. He should have recognised them, right?  
"You're safe now."  
"I- I think I'm a bit lost."

The door with the window opened, letting more sunlight in. The brothers walked out into the light. They'd been fixed. But they were more broken than before.

"It's okay," said Sebastian. "We'll find you."

Maybe he'd exist one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Love the void.


End file.
